Audio devices, including input devices, output devices, processing devices, storage devices, etc., typically include physical connections for connection to each other. Such physical connections may be made using jacks, ports, plugs, and other connectors. However, such existing physical connections are generally not provided in a configuration that is both secure and easy to connect and disconnect. Additionally, some audio devices such as microphones are provided with a self-contained module that is connectable to the audio device via such a physical connection and provides functionality such as wireless transmission, processing of signals, or other operations. The need for a secure connection that can be quickly and easily connected and disconnected is particularly felt in connection with such self-contained modules.
The present disclosure is provided to address this need and other needs in existing connection assemblies for connection to microphones and other audio devices. A full discussion of the features and advantages of the present invention is deferred to the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.